


A BILLION WON TO SAVE A LIFE |  2YEON

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "If you were to die tomorrow, would you be satisfied? With the life you've lived this far?"Are you? Satisfied? Could you close your eyes and lie on your bed tonight, knowing the moment the sun found it's place back up on the morning sky, you'd be dying?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A BILLION WON TO SAVE A LIFE |  2YEON

Feet pounded against the soil, screams and high pitched squeals accompanied by their owners ran up the large hill just outside the village. Curses and pants soon followed, the sound of a blad quickly being pulled out of it's case, causing a subtle smirk to form on the taller woman's face.

"Oh come on now!" Jeongyeon laughed "I thought we were just going to have some fun, what you bring knives for?"

They had already reached the top, the blonde's back facing the edge of a cliff while her front on of her worst enemies, or that's how they both tried to make it seem, with a sharp knife on her right hand, ready to attack.

"It's way more fun knowing I'll kill you this time." the brunette growled, throwing herself at the taller as a battle cry spilled from her bleeding lips.

Bodies crushed against each other, Nayeon's knife slipping away the moment Jeongyeon grabbed both of her wrists. They fought aggressively, with Nayeon attempting to throw fists from on top of the blonde and whining when the latter squirmed quickly enough and avoided them.

"Not on my beautiful face, Nayeon-ah," she teasingly cried, eyes locked with the brunette's in an intense staring contest "Who will you drool over if it's fucked up."

Nayeon scoffed, finding the right moment to bash her knuckles into the woman's jaw with great force. She laughed while watching Jeongyeon's head bang on the ground and her face scrunch in pain.

"As if," she whispered and reached to pick up her knife, tearing the woman's expensive shirt "You can never get anyone to drool over you, you're a fucking mess. Ladies don't like that, it's disgusting."

The blonde giggled, wiping the blood running from her nose with the back of her hand and surrendering to the blade slightly pressed to her neck.

"I'm glad you're finally admitting you'll never be a lady," she smirked, admiring the way Nayeon's eyes sparked under the sunbeams for just a moment "The best you could ever get is a horse girl. Now you're simply a bloody pig."

The blade moved upwards, it's owner piercing the dirt littered skin of the blonde just a tiny bit, to tease. She moved her face closer, long and dark hair falling in Jeongyeon's eyes.

"Gosh," Nayeon scowled "Your accent gets more annoying when you're not moaning in pain after I've beat the crap out of you."

It was needless to say Nayeon liked Jeongyeon since the moment she stepped a foot in the village, cocky smile and tomboyish attitude. She was just her type and since they couldn't be together, a fake dispute, fights, aggressive banters or however you'd like to call it was all that was left. Rich and poor kids couldn't be friends, after all.

"You love it," Jeongyeon moaned in her ear, making the older tremble in need was the best part about their little fights "You always have."

The brunette swallowed hard, pushing back a smile from forming on her drenched with sweat face and trailed the blade along the large scar on the side of Jeongyeon's face.

"I know." she sighed and carefully dragged the tip of the knife to the blonde's lip. Silence took over for a while, something you'd hardly ever experience around them.

Jeongyeon's arm flew around the older's waist when she shook, fingers gripping the worn out material of her dress. The blonde's eyes sucked in every little detail on Nayeon's face; the hair stuck against her sweaty forehead, the dirt on her rosy cheeks, her tongue that slightly peeked out of her plump lips while she panted. Jeongyeon noticed it all.

"Jeongyeon-ah?" she called out, taking the blade away from the blonde's lips.

"What's up? You good?" Jeongyeon replied, furrowing her eyebrow in worry when the woman's hands (that supported all her weight as she hovered above the younger) almost gave out.

Nayeon smiled, hand slowly caressing Jeongyeon's cheek "I want to ask you a question," she started "But promise me you'll answer it honestly."

"Of course!" replied Jeongyeon in a hurry, hands still tightly holding the girl by the waist.

"If you were to die tomorrow, would you be satisfied? With the life you've lived this far?"

The blonde bursted in a fit of laughter, feet kicking and stomping at the ground. Gripping her sides and coughing from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, Jeongyeon bit her tongue to compose herself.

"Ay," she exhaled loudly "I was worried sick for a second."

Nayeon looked down, eyelids fluttering and forehead creasing. She flexed her jaw, sighing.

"Oh you're serious!" Jeongyeon panicked "Well, in that case, I think that yes. I would confidently say I'm satisfied."

The wind blew hardly, the voices of the ones wandering in the mountains, traveling from the bottom to the very top. Leaves flew to their freedom, following the breeze to rest against the calm and cold waters of the lake. The two women looked at each other sweetly, enjoying the lingering silence for just a moment.

"I have had the chance to travel, see the family business grow, managed to get through school and successfully avoided getting married to some vanilla smelling rich boy," Jeongyeon chuckled "I...I fell in love with a bitch, experienced my heart flutter and then melt into a sticky mess of emotions. I got to hold her, tell her how much I hate her despite meaning the exactly opposite. So yeah, I'm satisfied. Are you?"

Nayeon sniffled, grinning at Jeongyeon's efforts of pushing her wild dark hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"I don't know," she shrugged "It's different speaking from a hypothetical perspective. I wish I had that."

Jeongyeon's eyes darkened "What are you talking about?" she had just started noticing the tears marking the brunette's cheeks.

"Stop playing dumb, rich kid," Nayeon weakly punched the blonde's shoulder "We both know I'm doomed. That I'm dying and the day is coming. Sooner than we expected."

"Nayeon, this isn't time to joke around!" Jeongyeon shouted, gripping the brunette's chin.

"I'm dying," she repeated slowly "Why do you think my father hates yours?"

The blonde pushed herself up, eyes wide and starting into Nayeon's swollen ones. She looked and looked, searched in the depths of her hazel orbs to find any slight hint of lying, anything that could get this sudden heartache of hers away.

"He said there was no way to prevent it, death," Nayeon continued "Even the best doctor in the world has lost faith in me."

"I-He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Jeongyeon whined "There's got to be someone out there better than my father, someone that can help you."

Clouds swayed their way onto the blue sky, as though to shield the sun from the blonde's ear piercing screams and cries. They were thick and quick to cover almost every little corner of it, stealing the bright light of the sunbeams to feed themselves.

"I'll contact his co-workers, no one would turn a billion won down! They'd fight to find a cure and you..."

"Jeongyeon-ah," Nayeon whispered, foreheads resting against each other "This isn't about money. I've lost the battle."

Their noses touched, lips grazing. The women stayed still, hands intertwining and sharing warmth as the weather got gloomier.

"Just promise you'll stay here for as long as I will," the older spoke "And after I leave, you'll go back home and follow the steps of your father."

Their lips met in a quick, passionate kiss that almost electrocuted them both, leaving them breathless under the first few droplets of rain. Their hearts pounded loudly, so hard that Nayeon forgot about her aching body.

"And you'll be the best, claim the title of the most impactful doctor in the history of the world," she mumbled against the blonde's lips, wiping away her tears "You'll be happy. I want you to be, even if I'm not the one causing it."

"But, I want you to be the reason I'm happy." Jeongyeon was furious "You can't leave, Nayeon! How am I supposed to be happy without you?"

The rain was pouring over their shaking bodies, the dark clouds screaming at them to leave and get back home with all their might. Thunders light up the sky, desperately trying to break off the darkness, yet failing and getting swallowed by the growing clouds.

"You will," the brunette smiled "Maybe, as the exceptional doctor you'll grow to be, you'll be able to save your next lover."

She coughed, gripping Jeongyeon's hands with all the strength she had left and laid her head on the latter's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin.

"I want to save you! Please tell me what I can do!"

"Live," Nayeon rasped "Pick yourself back up and walk away. Live happily from now on."

"W-Wait!" Jeongyeon yelled "Hold on, damnit."

"From the bottom of my heart, I truly hate you," the older laughed "Despite meaning the exactly opposite."

"Nayeon!"

She closed her eyes.


End file.
